Elona Soprano
Overview Full biography here. Appearance Hair: Dark dirty blond, appears brown under certain lightings. Skin: Fair but slightly tanned Eyes: Steel grey eyes Height: 5’7 Weight: 60kg Markings : * Scars: Elona has tiny numerous scars all over her left arm seeming like self inflicted cuts along with tiny stab wounds on her thighs. * Tattoo: A semi colon (;) behind her ear, the words Rispetto, lealtà, onore, dignità, onestà from her inner wrist to elbow of her right arm, crouching lion ready to pounce on her back. Personality Elona usually seems calm and collected with a sober personality unless someone pisses her off. She can be seen as loving, caring, nurturing, albeit a bit strict at times when someone doesn’t follow orders or break rules. She will do anything for Friends and Family to keep them safe, although she tends to keep that circle really small. However she does have 2 personalities due to having Multiple Personality disorder and the two personalities are vastly different from each other. ' ' Base Alignment: * As Elona: Lawful Evil: First and foremost, you are ambitious, even if you’re careful to hide this truth. You know that the strong are destined to rule, and rule you shall. It is the fate of the weak to bow to your yoke. All of the world is but pieces awaiting your careful guidance to come to order under your control. Everyone has their own agendas, and ultimately you know that it is every person for themself. You are careful, calculated and decidedly disciplined. Your only real satisfaction comes from the vices you indulge, and the slow but decisive vengeance you sew. At the end of the day only the strong will survive, and you are strong. ' ' A lawful evil villain methodically takes what she wants within the limits of her code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. She cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. She plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. She is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. She condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. She is loath to break laws or promises. ' ' This reluctance comes partly from her nature and partly because she depends on order to protect herself from those who oppose her on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. ' ' Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. ' ' Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. ' ' Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. ' ' Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. ' ' * As Annelise: Chaotic Neutral: Yolo! Some may look at you and say you’re crazy, unpredictable, even capricious, but you just figured out something they haven’t. You know how to live your life! If only more people would forget their hangups on traditions and the old ways, they’d see how much life has yet to offer. Embrace the arts, try new things, meet new people, and when in doubt trust yourself. The world is full of people with agendas that want a piece of you, and you won’t have any part of it. Some will call what you do slothful, others too generous. Who cares? Maybe if they cared less about their books and labels they could appreciate the flavor of life like you do. Abilities Skills: * Excellent marksmanship with guns and knives * Proficient at Close Quarter Combat (CQC) * Major in Microbiological technology (Chemical and Biological) * Excellent medical abilities ( Studied doctorate for 2 years) * Natural Leadership ' ' Weaknesses: * Multiple Personality Disorder * Hooked on MPD drugs * Thunderstorms * Fear of Electrocution * Paranoia and Delusional * Loving too soon Relationship Spouse: None ' ' Parents: Father: Vito Soprano Mother: Elizia Chelston Anderson ' ' Siblings: Sister: Zena Soprano (Step sister/Deceased) Brother : El Soprano (NPC) ' ' Other Family: Properties Chelston Hotel History Born as a 4th generation Soprano Crime Family daughter as well as an Heiress to an Empire of hotel chains, it could be said that Elona was born with a silver spoon in her mouth with everything at the tips of her fingers, between her Father as the Patriarch of the Family while as her Mother owned her own chain of Hotels. She was born in the lap of Luxury. ' ' Elizia however barely had time for her daughter, hence Elona was raised mostly by her step sister Zena, most of her life. Elona was given the best educations that Kingsport or Red city had to offer along with other slightly extra curricular activities for her own protection as threats naturally came if you were born with the name “Soprano”, bred since birth to take on the mantle of an Heiress and her mother’s fortune but things had a tendency of never going as planned as Elona wanted a life of her own, away from the Family’s limelight and dealings. ' ' Chasing after her own dreams of wanting to be a Doctor and microbiologist to help out people as well as clean the polluted city that was Kingsport. She was a being lost to the whims of others tides as just into her 2nd year of Graduate studies, the family came under attack by another family over territory disputes. Elona wasn’t aware of this as she had literally cut ties with most of her Family just to stay focused on her studies and be rid of her Crime filled family ties. ' ' Elona was however kidnapped and taken to an Insane asylum under a different name of Annelise Anderson, ordered by her own sister Zena, just before Zena was murdered as well to keep Elona safe and alive. ' ' Let’s just say things weren’t pretty in the asylum as they did everything they could to rid her personality off “Elona Soprano” thinking she had MPD and was pretending to be Elona when in real she was Annelise, when it was the exact opposite causing her mind to really snap and officially have 2 personalities each time she is stressed, under pressure or doesn’t take her pills. It was where she developed her fear for electrocution, thunderstorms but her body does seem to be able to handle pain and mental torture more than others. ' ' Her real whereabouts were only known to a Family Zena had kept close contact with, the DeAlmiedas, specifically Holin and Iris DeAlmieda, however when they did get Elona out after 7 months in the Asylum and the War had died down with both sides having suffered major losses. The girl had changed drastically than the one that had been taken in. ' ' After being off the grid for 5 more months, Elona came back to the Family to find it in ruins, literally 80 years of a strong Family history down the drain. ' ' Now it was up to her to either bring the Family to it’s former glory or let it suffer it’s own fate and end it for good. What would she choose next? ' ' (Biography may be subject to change as the roleplay progresses.)